console_variantfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo 3DS
There have been a variety of official 3DS variants, colors, and customs. By official, it refers to customs, colors, and variants created by Nintendo or a company under license from Nintendo. Nintendo 3DS The following images represent different colors, customs, and variants for the original Nintendo 3DS. Normal colors AquaBlue-3DS.png | Aqua Blue CosmoBlack-3DS.png | Cosmo Black FlameRed-3DS.png | Flame Red PearlPink-3DS.png | Pearl Pink IceWhite-3DS.png | Ice White CobaltBlue-3DS.png | Cobalt Blue MidnightPurple-3DS.png | Midnight Purple GlossPink-3DS.png | Gloss Pink Shimmer Pink CeruleanBlue-3DS.png | Light Blue Cerulean Blue MetallicRed-3DS.png | Metallic Red PureWhite-3DS.png | Pure White ClearBlack-3DS.png | Clear Black Orange-3DS.jpg | Unreleased Orange 3DS showcased at E3 2011. Green-3DS.jpg | Unreleased Green 3DS showcased at E3 2011. Limited editions Doraemon-3DS.png | Doraemon: Nobita to Mittsu no Seireiseki Edition - Won from a drawing exclusive to owners of the new Doraemon game in Taiwan. HeroesofRuin-3DS.png | Heroes of Ruin Edition - Won from an official raffle in ran by Square Enix in 2011[https://web.archive.org/web/20110806015314/http://www.heroesofruin.com/competition Heroes of Ruin 3DS Competition homepage (archived)]"Win a Custom Heroes of Ruin 3DS" - Nintendo World Report, June 30, 2011, only two exist.[https://web.archive.org/web/20110810105244/http://www.heroesofruin.com/competitionterms Heroes of Ruin 3DS Competition Terms (archived)] Zelda25th-3DS.png | Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Edition MonsterHunter3G-3DS.png | Monster Hunter 3G Edition MonsterHunter4-3DS.png | Monster Hunter 4 Edition SDGundamGGeneration3D-3DS.jpg | SD Gundam G Generation 3D Edition SnakeCamouflage-3DS.jpg | "Snake Camouflage" Edition - Released exclusively through "Konami Style" in a bundle with Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D.Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D Premium Package information page (in Japanese) - Konami Style KH3DDreamDropDistance-3DS.jpg | Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Edition FireEmblemAwakening-3DS.jpg | Fire Emblem: Awakening Edition DragonQuestMonsters-3DS.jpg | Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Edition CoroCoroComics35th-3DS.jpg | CoroCoro Comics 35th Anniversary Edition Nintendo/iQue 3DS XL/LL Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Blue.jpg | Blue Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Red.jpg | Red Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Silver.jpg | Silver Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-White.jpg | White Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Black.jpg | Black Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Pink-and-White.jpg | Pink & White Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Mint-and-White.jpg | Mint & White Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Pink.jpg | Pink Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Orange-and-Black.png | Orange & Black Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Turquoise-and-Black.png | Turquoise & Black Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Metallic-Blue.png | Metallic Blue Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Metallic-Black.png | Metallic Black Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Animal-Crossing.jpg | Animal Crossing Edition Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Culdcept.jpg | Culdcept Edition - Owned by the winner of the All Japan Culdcept Tournament that took place November 3rd, 2012."We've Got Your Japanese Nintendo Direct Guide Right Here" - Nintendo Life, August 30, 2012 Only one exists. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Pikachu.jpg | Pikachu Edition Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Charizard.jpg | Charizard Edition - Purchasable by winning a Japan-exclusive Pokémon Center lottery, later sold exclusively to members of the "Pokémon Daisuki Club". Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Eevee.jpg | Eevee Edition - Purchasable by winning a Japan-exclusive 15th Anniversary Pokémon Center lottery. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Xerneas-and-Yveltal-Blue.png | Xerneas & Yveltal Blue Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Xerneas-and-Yveltal-Red.jpg | Xerneas & Yveltal Red Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Premium-Gold.png | "Premium Gold" Edition - Released in Japanese Pokémon Centers and Amazon Japan's Pokémon Store. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Pokemon-Battle-Trozei-Black.jpg| Pokémon Battle Trozei Black Edition - Won from a CoroCoro Magazine contest that ended on April 14th, 2014. Only five exist. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Pokemon-Battle-Trozei-White.jpg| Pokémon Battle Trozei White Edition - Won from a contest exclusive to the "Pokémon Daisuki Club" that ran from March 28th to April 28th, 2014. Two more units were given away by Pokémon Get☆TV, resulting in four total units. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Dragon-King-Competition.jpg | Dragon King Competition Edition - Owned by winners of the 2014 Pokémon Dragon King Video Game and TCG Tournaments. Only two exist. Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Nintendo-Entertainment-System.jpg | Nintendo Entertainment System Edition Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Year-of-Luigi.jpg | The Year of Luigi Edition Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-Mario-and-Luigi.jpg | Mario and Luigi Edition Hardware-Nintendo-3DS-XL-New-Super-Mario-Bros-2.jpg | New Super Mario Bros. 2 Edition Nintendo 2DS Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-Electric-Blue.jpg | Electric Blue Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-Crimson-Red.jpg | Crimson Red Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-White-and-Red.jpg | White & Red Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-Sea-Green.jpg | Sea Green Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-Crystal-Blue.jpg | Crystal Blue Hardware-Nintendo-2DS-Crystal-Red.jpg | Crystal Red New Nintendo 3DS XL/LL New Nintendo 3DS The following images represent different colors, customs, and variants for the "new" Nintendo 3DS. Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-New-Black.jpg | New Black Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-New-White.jpg | New White Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Primal-Groudon.jpg | Primal Groudon Edition Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Primal-Kyogre.jpg | Primal Kyogre Edition Coverplates These images represent the various coverplates available for the "new" Nintendo 3DS. Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Coverplate-Pokemon-Super-Mystery-Dungeon.jpg | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Edition Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Coverplate-Pokemon-20th-Anniversary.jpg | Pokémon 20th Anniversary Edition Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Coverplate-Pokemon-Blue.jpg | Pokémon Blue Edition Hardware-New-Nintendo-3DS-Coverplate-Pokemon-Red.jpg | Pokémon Red Edition Sources Category:Hardware